subnautica_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Alterra-Tec Healing Pod
"The Alterra Healing pod, a beauty isnt it? It's a shame the blueprints for this weren't available for the other survivors" -Russ commenting on the Healing Pod in Aftermath The Alterra Healing Pod is an one-person Alterra module designed with the sole purpose of blending together the idea of sleeping and healing. Healing the user and performing surgery while they are in a deep sleep. Origins The Alterra Healing Pod's main purpose for being created was to compete With the Federation. The Federation had built the Emergency Medical Surgery Pod, a similar module to the Healing Pod, using groundbreaking technology. Alterra needed to make something to compete with that, hence the development of the Healing Pod. Many human test subjects were severely injured or killed during the many attempts and prototypes designed for the Healing Pod. But the end result proved to be "Worth the casualties" according to Alterra. Although the Alterra Healing Pod was inferior to the EMS Pod, it had gathered more attention upon release. Mechanics The Alterra Healing Pod is made up primarily of a base, bed, and 2 air tight capsules. The user lies down on the bed, which consists of a pillow on the front and back side. Another person outside must operate the controls to manually activate the lock mechanisms. Once the healing procedure is activated, the Pod's 2 doors will close, and will heavily sedate the user, putting them into a deep sleep. An respirator to give the user oxygen will be equipped. The Pod will scan the user inside, and search for any injuries and the severity of them to determine how long the process will Take. Once this is done, the Pod will start to fill up with fluorescent light blue vapor, covering the windows with smog, making it incredibly difficult from anyone outside too see in. The composition of this vapor is unknown, although it is believed to help with tissue regeneration when absorbed by the user's body. Once the capsule is filled, the Pod will commence surgery if the injury requires it. Once the surgery is done, the pod will keep the user in stasis until the vapor has healed any remaining damage. The pod itself doesn't draw energy from a base, but uses 3 Power Cells. Known Flaws The Healing Pod isn't perfect, and is known to have quite a few issues: * If something is jamming the closing mechanism, or obstructing the pod doors closing path, the system will till attempt to close the Pod, leading to it becoming damaged. The control panels aren't able to abort the process when the doors are closing, which means that the operator has to manually pull out all 3 power cells to stop the machine. * Prolonged stasis is another issue that has been spotted multiple times, when the system puts the person into a stasis for a longer time than it is supposed too, the Only way to stop this is too wait for the machine to run out of the sedative fluid to inject, or to abort the process, automatically stopping the flow of sedative fluids. * One case when a Pod tried to heal someone who had Cybernetic Optical Eye implants, Roderick M Shkuo, the Pod was unable to detect the presence of these implants, and believed the user had severe eye damage, the process was immediately aborted when it started to try and perform surgery. The user was fine, other than having damaged implants. Gallery Healing Pod side.PNG|Side view of the Healing Pod Healing Pod side no fumes.png|An side view of the Healing Pod without the chamber being fogged up. System shock remastered resurrection bed.jpg|"The Ressurection Bed", the original inspiration for the Healing Pod Trivia * The Concept for the Healing Pod was inspired off of the Resurrection Bed from System Shock Remastered. * The Healing Pod was originally designed for a collaborative effort on Subnautica wiki. Category:Alterra Corporation Category:Technology Category:Art Category:Made by XenoDrone98 Category:Aftermath